


Raspberry Kisses

by WritingSiren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, No Sex, Open Relationships, Polyamory, froger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Freddie needs help picking out a shade of lipstick for his date with Brian, and Roger is less than thrilled to cooperate. But luckily, he gets something out of it.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	Raspberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> I've been away for a while, but here's something new!! It's a short one, with a pairing I hardly ever write about. But it's cute~
> 
> This fic came about after a little drawing I did of Freddie and Roger, which will be at the end of the story!
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Rog, how do you like this color?"

Roger was sprawled out across the couch and looked up from his phone at Freddie. Freddie gave him a big grin from the bathroom door, his lips tinted with bright red lipstick.

Roger glanced over at him, then back at his phone. "I think it's too much..." he mumbled.

Freddie rolled his eyes as he turned back to the mirror. A few moments later, he called for Roger again. This time he wore a darker red lipstick. "What about this one?"

Roger looked up at him again, a little longer than the first time, but still showed just as much interest. "It's practically the same color..."

Freddie frowned and went back into the bathroom once more to wipe off the lipstick. "What the bloody hell is he doing on his phone that's so important?" he grumbled to himself. He scowled at the various lipstick tubes scattered across the counter. Freddie _did_ suppose he had too many to choose from, and a lot of them were similar shades... But this was important! He needed to be ready in twenty minutes. He'd make Roger pick a color whether he liked it or not.

Freddie scanned his eyes over the lot once again... and his eyes landed on a particular color he was sure he hadn't tried yet. "Ooh! I think this is the one."

\--

"Roooger~ Look over here!" Freddie giggled. "What do you think about this one?"

Roger didn't even look up from his phone this time. "It's fine, Freddie..."

Freddie sighed in annoyance and made his way over to the couch, looming over Roger with his arms crossed. "Roger, dear, could you at least _try_ and help me? Brian and I are going out soon. I don't have all night..."

"I said the one you have on is fine, didn't I? Besides..." Roger finally put his phone down and brought his attention to Freddie. "I don't think Bri will care--Oh..."

Roger's eyes widened at the sight of Freddie wearing a dark, rich, mauve shade of lipstick. And even though his mouth was formed into a frown at the moment, Roger thought he looked _really_ hot...

"That one... L-Looks good on you, Fred..." Roger said with a goofy grin.

"Oh really?" Freddie smirked as Roger's cheeks flushed pink, and he moved to sit between Roger's legs. He leaned forward so their faces were just inches apart, "I think it would look good on you too~"

"H-Huh--?"

And before Roger could question him further, Freddie wrapped his arms around his shoulders and planted a big, firm kiss on his lips. Roger froze for a second, then began kissing him back, sliding one hand up under Freddie's shirt.

"Ah ah," Freddie giggled and immediately pulled away, grinning at the smudge of lipstick on Roger's lips. He took Roger's hand out of his shirt, "I'm spending time with Bri tonight, remember?"

"Oh, screw him!" Roger whined, "He gets you to himself all the time, Fred..."

"Oh hush, darling," Freddie still smiled at him, "Jealousy isn't a very good look on you..."

"I am _not_ jealous of Brian..." Roger leaned back into the arm rest of the couch and crossed his arms, glaring at Freddie.

Freddie crawled towards him and pecked his cheek. "Yes you are~"

"No, I'm _not_..." Roger turned his head away to try and hide the smile forming on his face.

"Not only are you jealous..." Freddie then pressed a kiss to Roger's jaw, "You're also rubbish at lying."

Roger bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, but Freddie wasn't about to let him hide it. He attacked Roger with kisses all over his cheeks, forehead, nose, and neck, and Roger went into an absolute laughing fit.

"Okay, okay, you've proven your point, Freddie!" Roger tried to protest between his giggles.

Freddie ceased his smooches and sat up, admiring all the lipstick marks on Roger's face and neck. "You are just too cute~"

Roger had recovered from his laugh attack and took a deep breath, angling his head back to look up at the ceiling. "You're such a fucking tease, you know that? Now you've got me all riled up..."

"I know," Freddie winked at him and stood up to head to his room, "I really do need to get ready now. Why don't you call Deaky and ask him on a date, hm?"

"That's... A pretty good idea actually..." Roger picked up his phone again and dialed John's number.

Soon, the doorbell rang, and Freddie excitedly ran to the door and opened it. "I'll see you later, Roger!"

Roger said goodbye, and the door closed. Now, he was all alone. He finally got up from his spot on the couch that'd he been lying on all day to get ready to see John. First thing was first though: As much as he hated to do it, he needed to wipe the lipstick off his face.  
  


**Art:**


End file.
